The present invention relates to a kitchen utensil and, more particularly, to a multipurpose cooking pan, which prevents escaping of steam during cooking when covered with a pan cover, has means for guiding out residual cooking oil to an external container after cooking.
A variety of cooking pans, woks, pots, and cookers are commercially available for use to cook food. When using a cooking pan to cook food, steam may escape out of the cooking pan through the gap between the pan and the pan cover, and the good smell of the food under cooking will be carried away with escaping steam. When using a cooking pan to cook food, a part of the heat energy of the heat source heating the cooking pan passes over the outside wall of the cooking pan to the outside open air, i.e., much heat energy is wasted and not fully utilized. Further, when pouring residual cooking oil from a cooking pan to an external container after cooking, it is difficult to guide residual cooking oil accurately into the external container, and residual cooking oil may be sprayed over the surroundings outside the external container.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multipurpose cooking pan, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose cooking pan, which has slots and holes for convection of heat to improve the cooking efficiency. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose cooking pan, which has means to receive the pan cover in a tight condition, preventing dissipation of good smell of the food under cooking. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose cooking pan, which has means for guiding residual cooking oil out of the cooking pan to an external container when the user tilts the cooking pan. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose cooking pane, which is practical for stewing a chicken or duck, as well as for frying vegetables and meat. The multi multipurpose cooking pan of the invention comprises an outward top flange round the top open side thereof, slots and holes on the outward top flange for guiding external heat energy into the inside of the cooking pan during cooking, an endless positioning groove on the outward top flange for the positioning of the pan cover covering the cooking pan, and at least one sloping guide notch cut through a part of the outward top flange for enabling liquid means to be guided out of the cooking pan when the user tilting the cooking pan.